


Sharing is caring

by TheWeirdDane



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Burnplay, Cigarettes, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, Gunplay, Knifeplay, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Spitroasting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, ghoulfucking, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6341806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdDane/pseuds/TheWeirdDane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is better than getting fucked by one ghoul? Getting fucked by three, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for mistakes in grammar and personification, yadda yadda yadda. I have absolutely no excuse for this, other than I really want to be Nora in a ghoul gangbang. When did my life turn into this....

”Have you ever thought about having a threesome?”

Nora, who had just made the mistake of lifting a can of purified water to her lips, nearly choked on the cool liquid.

“E-excuse me?” she rasped when she was done coughing and pounding her chest while Hancock pat her back.

“Not to pry in your personal life – alright, maybe a little – but I was just wondering. Not a crime, is it?” He flashed his trademark wide grin full of teeth and winked to Nora when she glared at him.

“You nearly caused me to choke on water, and goddamn purified water, at that!” That stuff didn’t grow on the trees!

Hancock waved a hand dismissively.

“But I was here to save you, sister. I think that means you owe me one.” He leaned back in the couch, arms draped over the torn back, and looked at Nora expectantly. She held the glare for some seconds before realizing that Hancock would not back down. Asshole.

Nora sighed deeply, then slumped beside Hancock and reached for a canister of Jet. She took a deep inhale and stared out in front of her before handing it to Hancock.

“I have.”

Hancock grinned wide enough that Nora was nervous his jaws might split.

“Who gets to be the lucky third wheel?”

Here, Nora blushed slightly and rubbed the back of her neck.

“Edward.”

“Deegan?”

“Who else do we both know that’s named Edward?”

Hancock looked thoughtful for a moment before agreeing.

“So, you like big scary bodyguards?” he practically purred and leaned closer, stroking her upper arm with his right hand. Nora shivered lightly and nodded, her blush intensifying.

Hancock chuckled and made a sweeping motion that landed him in Nora’s lap where he immediately started mouthing at her neck. She let out a soft sigh and tilted her head invitingly. God, she loved his thin, rough lips. The _things_ they did to her.

“What does he do?” he asked in a low, raspy voice, ghosting his lips over her warm skin before nibbling firmly. Nora gasped and moaned softly and closed her eyes.

“H-He’s in front of me,” she answered, “shoving me to my knees-“ here Hancock growled pleased and bit down on Nora’s throat, which elicited a sharp inhale of air, “and he forces himself in my mouth, down my throat,” Hancock grabbed her shoulders tightly, almost _too_ tight, and pressed insistently  against her, and she could feel his dick growing hard, “and without a care for my wellbeing, he fucks my throat sore until he cums,” she finished and whimpered when Hancock sucked harshly on the sensitive skin, making sure to leave a mark.

“I’ll write him right away,” he promised with a growl and pushed Nora unto her back on the couch.

‘Right away’ meaning after he was done claiming her, of course.

 

* * *

 

Nora sauntered up behind him as he sat by his desk in the Old State House. He was working on the letter to Edward.

“You know,” he began as Nora wrapped her arms around his neck, and he kissed one gently, “I know another ghoul bodyguard. Or, he's a bouncer, actually. Size of a Super Mutant, I tell you, and about just as gentle.”

Nora rolled her eyes and leant her cheek against Hancock’s, reading what he had already written. It sounded quite good, actually. Not vulgar – well, not _too_ vulgar – and quite nonchalant.

“Yeah, sure, let him join, too,” she snorted and kissed Hancock’s shoulder.

“Consider it done.”

“I was kidding!”

“No taking it back.”

Before she managed to protest or snatch the letter away, Hancock had added a small P.S.: ‘There will be one other ghoul beside us. I trust it is not a problem.’

 

* * *

 

Nora was utterly flustered when they met up with Edward. He looked like himself, except he wasn’t wearing armor. Instead, he was wearing casual clothes that showed off his muscular figure. Nora couldn’t help looking him up and down – it was something else to see him without protection.

“So,” he started and gestured for them to sit on the couch in the living room of the Cabot house, “a threesome with you two, and me?”

“Foursome,” Hancock corrected, and it didn’t slip past Nora how firm his grip on her shoulder was as he sat beside her, “Charon will be there as well.”

Edward’s face twitched lightly, as if he was wrinkling his nose.

“Ahh, yeah. The bouncer. From DC?”

Hancock nodded, and they kept talking for some time while Nora didn’t really listen. She was too busy thinking about what might happen when Charon showed up. What did he look like? Was he any different from Edward and Hancock, appearance-wise? What was he like? As a bouncer, he had to be pretty assertive and strong. The mere thought sent a chill down her spine and she glanced at Edward who chose just that moment to let out a hearty laugh.

The sound bubbled out of his chest so easily and it made Nora’s knees weak. She smiled widely and leaned her cheek against Hancock’s shoulder, and made a content sound when he pulled her closer.

“I’ll need to see this Charon before I make my final decision,” Edward stated and leaned forward, elbows on his knees. Hancock nodded.

“Of course, I understand that. But I’m sure you’ll like him. You too, kitten,” he added and pressed a kiss to her hair just as a sharp, hard knock came from the entrance.

The ghouls exchanged looks before turning their gaze to a now frozen, wide-eyed Nora. 

“I’ll open,” Hancock offered and gently pushed Nora off so he could get up and to the door.

They heard it open, and then two voices. Hancock’s gravelly, raspy one, and then a new one. Deeper, harder. Definitely more assertive. A shiver ran through Nora’s body and she glanced over at Edward who looked back at her before throwing his head lightly to the side, a silent gesture to come over.

Nora’s heart seemed to skip a beat, and she obeyed, ending up standing awkwardly in front of Edward and looking down on him. He looked back up at her and smiled warmly before lifting his hands to her hips and pulling her on his lap. She gasped softly and blushed profusely, but wrapped her arms around his neck as if they had done this plenty of times.

“So, you like me, huh?” His voice was a rumble deep in his chest, and his hands moved up and down Nora’s sides slowly, feeling her figure and sending goosebumps in wake of his fingers. Nora nodded sheepishly and let her fingers rub the back of his neck. He made a low, pleased sound, and when he closed his eyes, she dared leaning closer until their lips were barely touching.

“I’ve fantasized about you fucking my throat,” she whispered, and her voice sounded much more alluring than she had ever thought it could. And it seemed to work, if the sharp intake of air was anything to go by.

“Forcing me to my knees,” she continued, and for every word she got more confident, and whenever Edward made a sound, she grew more daring and, most importantly, more aroused.

“I’ve dreamt about your rough fingers in my hair, the way you tug harshly to let me know who’s in contr-“ the last of the word was broken off by a sharp moan as Edward grabbed a fistful of her long, red hair and tugged harshly backwards, making her crane her neck.

“Like that?” he growled, and Nora shuddered, her eyes closing.

“God, yes.” She could feel the bulge in his pants and rubbed lightly against it by rolling her hips, and Edward gasped and bucked his hips upwards in search of friction.

“Not to spoil the party, guys, but our final guest has arrived.”

The moment Hancock started speaking, Nora’s heart accelerated and she purposefully hesitated a few seconds before opening her eyes and turning her head towards the voice.

When Hancock had said that Charon had the size of a Super Mutant, he was only exaggerating a little. Charon was, with no competition, the biggest ghoul she had ever seen. Standing at least six feet tall, he wasn’t only intimidating by size, but also appearance. His skin differed greatly from the ghouls she had seen in the ‘Wealth. Charon’s skin was much scalier, and big flakes of skin were missing on his neck, inviting to a good view of the tendons and flesh. His lips were more prominent and he had more nose than the local ghouls. His eyes were milky white – was he blind? – and he actually had hair. Very little of it, and it was thin and wispy.

As if all of this wasn’t intimidating enough, a monster of a shotgun was holstered across his back, and with the armor he wore, it was amazing neither Nora nor Edward had heard him approach.

Neither of them said anything for what was probably just seconds, but felt like minutes.

Charon looked fucking terrifying! Not because he was a different ghoul, but because of his expression. His eyes were hard and intense despite the whiteness, and his lips were pressed together in a taut line, giving him an aggressive appearance. His hands – holy shit, the _size_ – were clenched lightly in fists alongside his body.

Nora didn’t doubt for a second that he was an outstanding bouncer, even among ghouls.

When no one seemed to take initiative, Hancock gestured for Charon to sit down on the couch opposite Nora and Edward who quickly separated.

“Charon,” he began and motioned towards Nora and Edward as he presented them. They both nodded and smiled. Charon nodded back. Not the very vocal type, it seemed.

“Charon is a bit of a special case. He’s under a contract, you see, and it just so happens that I’m holding it at the moment.” He reached into a pocket of his coat and withdrew a piece of paper with some writing on it. “This means that whatever I order him to do, he will do.”

“Quite the power,” Nora chuckled and glanced at Charon who returned the look with mild interest. The small hair on the back of her neck stood on end.

“Indeed,” Hancock agreed with a grin and placed a hand on the bigger ghoul’s knee. He didn’t protest. “Nora, sunshine, give me your hand.” She did as asked and Hancock handed over the paper.

“For tonight, you’re his owner. But be careful what you wish for.” As he uttered the last sentence, Hancock’s eyes momentarily shone stronger than normally and there was an almost animalistic glint in them that knocked the air out of Nora.

She slowly got up and walked towards the two ghouls in the couch, blushing when all eyes in the room were on her. She ended up in front of Charon and looked down at him as he looked up.

“You really have to do everything I say?”

“Yes.”

“Even if you don’t like it?”

Yes,” he repeated without batting an eye.

Nora nodded and glanced at Hancock who waved his hand and lounged back in the couch, one arm over the back and the other over the armrest.

“Then… Then I order you to only do what you want and like.” It felt weird, giving an order like that. She was used to ordering Hancock around in bed, but she knew him, knew his limits and boundaries. This was new and weird, but when Charon nodded, she decided she liked it. It was thrilling, her heart already beating faster.

Nora put a leg on either side of the giant ghoul and sat on his lap. It was awkward at first but when she found a position she could work with, she stroked his neck.

“Take off your armor. Only the top pieces.” And he did. He undid the clasps with skilled fingers – Nora wondered what else he was skilled at – and put the protection aside. Beneath the metal, he was wearing a tank top that showed off his impressive muscles that made Edward look like a vegetable.

Speaking of Edward; a soft groan came from behind her, and Nora turned to look at the man responsible. A wide grin crossed her face; Edward looked positively  _delirious._ Oh yeah, he definitely agreed to this little party.

Nora turned her attention back to Charon and trailed her fingers over the torn skin. In a way, it felt smoother than Hancock’s. It didn’t have the same gauges or grooves.

“How much can you actually feel?” she asked, genuinely curious, and rubbed the sides of his throat gently.

“All of it.”

Nora hummed in response and leaned to press their lips together. She was met with tense and warm lips that didn’t respond, not even after she tried turning it hard.

When she pulled back with a frown, she registered something almost akin to nervousness in his face, and he turned his face lightly away.

“Not used to this kind of thing,” he muttered, “never done anything with a Smoothskin before.”

“Maybe watching will get you in the mood?” Hancock suggested and grabbed one of Nora’s hands to drag her into his lap. She yelped but quickly melted into the familiar touch, the well-known roughness of his hands as they settled on her hips, the way thin lips expertly found hers and started a rough, demanding kiss that had Nora moaning within seconds. Her hands grabbed his shoulders firmly and her eyes fell shut as she leaned into him, loving the warmth he radiated.

“Can’t wait to see what a mess you’ll be tonight, Sunshine,” he growled against her lips and caused her to shudder with a soft gasp, fingers tightening their grip. “We’ll be good to you, do anything you want.”

“Cigarettes?” she breathed shortly, soft enough that only Hancock could hear, and opened her mouth for Hancock’s impatient tongue, and the low growl was all the response she needed.

She was absolutely going to die tonight.

Behind her, Edward got up from his chair and sauntered towards the two lovers on the couch. For a moment, he was torn between paying attention to the woman or to the ghoul bouncer. Heavens know this new, strange person did things to him very few creatures had managed to do.

Finally, he settled on the woman and moved behind her, bending his knees to kiss her throat gently.

She gasped and whined lowly in her throat, tilting her head a bit to allow him access without breaking away from Hancock. The guard made a pleased sound and leaned closer, pressing her more against Hancock as he started kissing the skin firmer and more demanding.

Each sound was like music to his ears, and he soon found himself reaching around to squeeze her breasts firmly, an action that made her moan keenly and push back against him. His lips were every bit as good as she had imagined, and god, the strength in his hands could drive her mad if she wasn’t so sure she had already gone mental.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nora could see Charon watch them intently, and she reached out to stroke his crotch. This earned her a low growl mixed with a gasp, and she shuddered and moaned against Hancock’s lips.

“Come on, big boy,” she whispered to no one in particular, “don’t hold back, show me whatcha got.”

Nora felt a hand the size of a Yao Guai paw tug firmly on her upper arm, yanking her away from the other two ghouls. She whined at the loss but the sound instantly died in her throat when she looked at Charon. His white eyes were intense on her and he was reaching for something by his hip. It turned out to be a handgun.

“Limits?” he asked, and for a fraction of a second, Nora thought she saw hesitation in his face. Then it was gone.

“Try me,” she answered in a breathy voice. She was already trembling, eager for whatever was going to happen.

He nodded and tugged on her arm again, moving her on the floor between his spread legs. The implications made her mouth water and heart to skip a beat. She was already fumbling with his belt when he swatted her hands away.

Nora was about to protest but then one of the rough hands grabbed her jaws and tilted her head up to look him in the eyes.

“Open up,” he growled and a chill raced down her spine as she obeyed, opening her mouth wide. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Hancock and Edward watch intensely, both of them palming themselves through their pants.

Then the cold barrel of the handgun was placed on her tongue, and she jerked a bit, but the hand on her jaw kept her in place. After a few seconds, Charon started sliding the weapon back and forth over her tongue, and while the taste wasn’t exactly pleasant, it wasn’t the worst, either. Gunpowder and oil from countless cleanings, probably.

Nora’s eyes closed slightly as the gun slid in and out of her mouth, and it was only moments later that she found herself licking the barrel with soft, pleased whines.

“Good girl,” Charon whispered roughly and caressed her jaw with a thumb. Nora moaned and arched her back lightly, hands grasping his pants, and she blushed hard when she heard all three ghouls chuckle.

“You’ll be a good girl, won’t you?” he continued and rubbed the cold barrel firmly against her tongue and thrust it further into her mouth, and Nora nodded quickly while leaning closer to Charon, moving a hand to rub his crotch. He grunted and pulled the gun away while his other hand slid into her hair and forcefully dragged Nora to his eye-height, fully ignoring the warning growl from Hancock and yelp from Nora, and crashed his lips against hers.

His lips were now rough and demanding, nothing like the frozen pair she had met earlier, and Nora moaned at the torn texture, leaning heavily into the broad body.

Breaking away for air too soon, Charon rumbled “Strip” and Nora wasn’t late to comply. She did make sure to make a show out of it, though. Slowly removing the jacket, then pulling her shirt over her head while stretching to give the boys a good view. Then she pushed down her pants and kicked them to the side with the other clothes.

Standing in nothing but her bra and panties, Nora suddenly got very self-conscious. Had it only been Hancock, there wouldn’t have been any problems, but there were two other ghouls, one of whom she had fantasized heavily about.

“Come here, sunshine,” Hancock said and reached out an arm, and Nora obeyed. He pulled her unto his lap and kissed her roughly, hungrily, and it made Nora’s knees weak and she melted against him, returning the kiss eagerly.

“Where do you want us, kitten?” he growled against her lips, causing her to moan and shudder and her hands to grip his shoulders tighter.

“I want Edward to fuck my throat sore,” Nora croaked, and the mere thought of Edward’s cock down her throat made her pussy throb with need, “and I want Charon inside me.”

Charon gave a soft grunt and Edward made a pleased sound and started unhooking her bra.

“And me?” Hancock asked in his gravelly voice, a hand moving to stroke her wet pussy through her underwear. She jerked and moaned lowly, instinctively bucking into his hand.

“Y-You,” she whispered, but her voice broke, and she tried again, “you’ll be watching.”

Hancock grinned widely and brought out his knife to cut off the panties, purposefully letting the sharp blade drag across Nora’s thighs to elicit a keen sound.

Charon was over her surprisingly quickly, mouthing her neck wetly and firmly, and the roughness had Nora moaning loudly and hands fist in Hancock’s coat.

“Fuck,” she groaned and arched her back lightly as the monster of a ghoul leant over her, covering her with his broad frame, and she felt so small and cornered, and if it wasn’t the most arousing thing, she didn’t know what was. Being desired by three ghouls, all of them dangerous and capable of murder without blinking an eye, was intoxicating, and Nora pushed back against Charon, and froze when she felt the bulge in his pants.

Well, fuck. She was in big trouble, wasn’t she?

Feeling her tense up, Charon pulled away and Nora turned her head to look at him. Again there was the flicker of nervousness in his face, like he had tried this so many times. Being worked up, then shot down for one reason or another.

“I understand if you changed your mind,” he mumbled, and it sounded so bitter that it almost broke Nora’s heart.

She shook her head and turned around so her back was against Hancock’s chest, and she reached to grab the ghoul’s tank top and pull him close again.

“Never,” Nora promised and kissed him deeply, almost tenderly, _almost_ , and wrapped her legs around his waist in hopes of encouraging him, to show him that she still wanted him. He groaned and eagerly kissed back, tryingly grinding against her, and gave a satisfied sound when Nora moaned.

This kept up for a while until Nora was trembling and squirming under Charon.

“Come on, guys,” Hancock sounded bored, even yawned loudly, though Nora suspected it was just to rile up the others, “she’s not made of glass. Fuck her like you mean it.”

Nora shuddered and arched her back against the bouncer, her hands clutching the soft fabric of his shirt.

_Fuck her like you mean it_.

She had always had a soft spot for commandeering Hancock, and this was definitely no exception.

“Over the table,” she heard Edward rasp and felt his hand run through her hair, grabbing tightly before letting go again, and he moved to the other side of the table between the chairs and couch.

Charon wasn’t late to comply and picked up Nora like she was a sack of meat, only to gently lower her on her knees unto the table. She trembled and looked up at Edward who had a lit cigarette between his teeth. He loomed over her while Charon’s huge hands pawed at her sides and hips, and the desire in the bodyguard’s eyes drove her closer to insanity.

“You look so pretty,” he rasped and stroked her hair deceptively gentle while his other hand lazily undid his belt, keeping it in his hands as he worked on the pants. Nora swallowed heavily and felt her cheeks burn, from the compliment but also the belt.

She was about to say something, but the words died in her throat as Charon chose just that moment to stroke her wet pussy. She jerked forward, then pushed back with a sharp intake of air followed by a sultry mewl.

“Fuck,” she hissed and instinctively spread her legs to allow Charon better access and better view. He made a pleased sound deep in his chest.

“Pretty indeed,” it came from above her as he slowly pushed in a finger inside, groaning at the feeling, and Nora let out a shaky breath, her head hanging slightly forward. Oh, his fingers were big and rough alright, and her heart almost couldn’t handle the thought of what his dick would be like.

Starting at a steady, gentle pace, Charon soon had two fingers pumping in and out of her, and Nora’s sharp, labored breath had all three ghouls hot and bothered. It didn’t take long before Edward grabbed her hair and kept her head in place, tilting it backwards to force her eyes to meet his as his other hand stroked the prominent bulge in his underwear.

“You’re so filthy,” he snarled and his eyes glistened when a gasp rolled over Nora’s lips and her eyelids fluttered, her hands grabbing the edge of the table tightly, “wanting to be ravished by no less than three ghouls.”

If it was the words or Charon’s third finger pressing inside her wasn’t clear, but a strangled, broken sound left Nora and she shuddered, causing the two guards to moan and Hancock to grin and position himself better, legs spread obscenely wide.

“Just imagine when they cum,” he said, voice dark and heavy with desire, “Charon filling your sweet pussy while Edward forces you to swallow his load, thick and warm down your throat.”

This time, it was definitely the words that had Nora whimpering and writhing, almost on the verge of begging them to just get on with it.

As if she had actually said it out loud, Charon removed his fingers, and while the loss was both a slight relief and a source of displeasure, it was soon replaced by his dick.

If his fingers were big, it was nothing compared to this, and for the briefest second, Nora wondered if it would even _fit_.

“I’ll go easy on you,” he growled and leant over her to breathe the words into her ear, earning a shaky moan.

“Don’t hold back,” she whispered, and, in a moment of devil-may-care, added “that’s an order, soldier.”

It seemed to do things to all three of her companions. Charon shuddered and grabbed her hips tighter, Edward inhaled sharply and almost choked on the smoke from his cigarette, and Hancock groaned lowly and started palming himself.

“Yes, mistress.”

Charon started working himself inside Nora who gripped the table hard enough that her knuckles turned white and she grit her teeth hard together. It hurt. He was big, way bigger than Hancock who was already pretty well equipped, and the texture was different as well. The grooves were rougher than Hancock’s and the shaft was littered in deep patches where Hancock’s was mostly covered in heavy ridges and wrinkles.

As if to take her mind off it, Edward tugged her head forward towards his now freed cock, and she moaned lowly.

“Come on, girl, you said you wanted it.” His voice was nothing more than a rumble in his chest, and it only grew darker when Nora touched her tongue to the head glistening with pre-cum.

Charon had stopped his efforts to penetrate her and was instead drawing soothing circles into her skin as she swirled her tongue around the head and took it in her mouth with an obscene moan that caused Edward to shudder and grip her hair tighter with a hiss. His nails dragged across her scalp and she was very sure he was desperately trying not to hurt her.

But that plan failed spectacularly when the lit end of his cigarette got too big and fell unto her shoulder. She hissed in pain, but oh fuck, it was good, and there was a sharp pain when Charon pushed in a bit further.

“Fuck,” Edward cursed and brushed the embers off, starting to pull back, but Nora all but growled “Do it again,” which took Edward completely by surprise. He looked at Hancock as if to say ‘is she being serious?’ and Hancock nodded, a wide grin adorning his face. He had now pulled out his own cock and was stroking it lazily, breathing deeply and every now and then licking his lips.

Edward still hesitated before pressing the cigarette to Nora’s shoulder, and the white-hot, stinging pain made her whimper and writhe, but both ghouls kept a tight grip of her so she couldn’t move away. He applied more pressure and shuddered as the whimper turned into a scream of pain he quickly silenced by shoving his cock into her mouth.

He could feel her gag and one of her hands moved to his hip, gripping tightly as he started thrusting firmly, his hand once again wound tight in the flame red hair. Her labored breath and small choking sounds spurred him on, and soon he had both hands in her hair, forcing her head to stay in place as he rammed his thick cock down her throat.

As if this was all Nora needed to relax enough to let Charon in, the bouncer finally managed to push all the way inside with a loud groan and fingers digging painfully into Nora’s trembling figure. Nora whined around Edward’s cock which only made him thrust harder, forcing his cock deep enough that Nora’s nose met his crotch.

Charon let out a string of curses as he bottomed out, looming over Nora’s small frame, and started grinding firmly against her, eliciting strangled moans with each move.

“God, you’re so filthy, baby,” Hancock growled from his chair and stroked his cock faster, “this eager for two ghouls to have their way with you, that’s pretty disgusting.”

Nora’s breath hitched in her throat and she shuddered hard, rubbing her tongue along the underside of Edward’s cock as it was forced in her mouth and down her throat, completely ignoring the gag reflex.

Edward snuffed out his cigarette in her shoulder, and the cry made him growl and dig his nails painfully into her scalp, his cock throbbing.

“Like the pain, do ya?” he whispered, and his voice had dropped an octave as he looked down at her, holding her face close enough that her nose rubbed against his crotch. Her throat was convulsing wonderfully around his cock, desperate to push out the intruding object, and tears were welling up in her eyes.

She nodded pathetically and licked the cock the best she could until Edward pulled her off to allow her to breathe, and she did, taking in a deep breath that had her coughing. His hand stroked her hair soothingly for a few seconds before he shoved his cock back in her mouth, resuming the rough pace as Charon started a pace of his own.

He pushed deep and hard in and moved slowly out until only the head was inside, then he slammed forward again to bury himself to the hilt, relishing the pained whimpers that rolled over Nora’s lips.

“She loves the pain,” Hancock rasped from his chair, watching them eagerly, “she’s got a thing for being used and shared, loves getting fucked by ghouls.”

“You’re so disgusting,” Charon growled, and if his voice had been dark and low before, it was nothing compared to now. Nora shuddered and moaned loudly around Edward’s cock, her pussy throbbing with arousal, and the way Charon steadily increased the speed had her jerking forward with each move despite his powerful hands on her hips.

“Keep at it, boys.”

Nora was sure she had died and gone to heaven. Two ghouls were fucking her from each end, one burning her with cigarettes and the other humiliating her, while her lover was instructing them? Yeah, dreams were made of that stuff.

She squirmed and whimpered, desperate to have her clit touched, and happily let Edward’s thick cock invade her mouth and throat over and over again, loving how it throbbed, loving the heavy weight on her tongue as she licked the underside, exploring the ruined skin and noticing the differences between him and Hancock.

“Fuck,” Edward grunted and shuddered, his breath leaving his lips in sharp puffs of air, his hips driving aggressively forward to bury his cock completely in the wet warmth of Nora’s throat, “keep this up, and you’ll sorely regret it, babe.”

“You can cum wherever you like,” Hancock said, and his voice sounded a tad more strained, his breath having turned labored as well, “she’s made for this.”

Edward needed no further prompting. Within a few more minutes, his fingers grabbed Nora’s hair tighter and the speed and power of his hips increased, harsh grunts rolling over his lips until he tensed and pulled Nora as close as he could as he came.

He vaguely heard her nearly choke and gag, but the crashing waves of release drowned out everything around him, and there was only him and the convulsing throat that milked him, driving him closer to going feral.

Nora’s eyes fluttered shut and she gulped down the thick, heavy loads with broken whimpers, her body trembling from arousal and the struggle of keeping herself up as both ghouls ploughed into her relentlessly. The sweet pain of Edward’s nails only heightened the arousal as he pulled out with a long, shaky sigh, his thick cock now limp and glistening.

Nora coughed and breathed deeply, her lungs burning when oxygen finally filled them again, and she blushed furiously when Edward grinned and yanked her head harshly back, eliciting a hoarse moan.

“One down, two to go,” he whispered and let go of her hair, stepping to the side. She leaned her head forward against the table and focused solely on Charon and the way his absurdly big cock slammed into her over and over again. It was painful, but in the best of ways. The burning stretch as her pussy struggled to adjust, the texture that stimulated every little spot inside her, the head that repeatedly brushed against her sweet spot, making her gasp and push back against him in mindless need of release.

His hands gripped her hips tightly, and both he and Nora knew there would be plenty of bruises, and he leaned over her, grunting against her ear.

He spoke a litany of filthy things, from “I love how your pussy clenches around me” to “Fucking filthy baby girl” to “Pathetic Smoothskin” until yanking her head back, forcing her to look at Hancock who looked quite disheveled himself.

Charon kept her head like that as he fucked her roughly, his hips smacking against hers with obscene sounds and a plethora of pathetic moans and whimpers left her lips as her eyes locked with Hancock’s.

It was pornographic and inappropriate, and damn if it didn’t feel good.

“Come on, baby,” Hancock whispered between gritted teeth, his voice almost unrecognizably deep and harsh, and stroked himself firmly, “let him cum inside you, take it like the good girl I know you are.”

Nora let out a sound not far from a sob and clenched around Charon, and the reaction was immediate and painful.

The bouncer growled and pulled her hard back against his thrusts, bottoming out with each thrust, and she could feel his cock throb and twitch, and then he tensed, and the following thrusts had her howling in pain that almost overshadowed the immense amounts of pleasure he sent through her.

Charon came with an almost feral snarl and leaned over Nora, crushing her against the table, and moved one hand from her hip to her swollen clit and rubbed it firmly.

“Cum for me, disgusting Smoothskin,” he snarled and bit her throat harshly while working his fingers over her clit.

It didn’t take more than a few seconds to send Nora tumbling over the edge.

The merciless pounding of Charon’s cock heightened the peak and she came with a broken sob that sounded suspiciously much like ‘Charon’, and when her pussy clenched firmly, the ghoul roared loudly and held Nora firm against his hips as he released inside her, growling and snarling from the way she milked him.

When he came down from his high, Charon pulled out with a grunt and Nora winced as the thick head slipped out, letting her juices and his cum seep down her trembling thighs. After a few seconds she allowed herself to move unto her back and stare up at the ceiling.

Her mind was completely and one hundred percent empty. She had never really thought it was possible to actually fuck someone’s brain out, but it seemed like she had to take that back.

“Fucking Christ,” she whispered and let out a breathy laugh, wiping sweat away from her forehead and turned her head to look at the three ghouls. Hancock was eyeing her hungrily as he stroked himself but Edward, much to her surprise, had found interest in Charon. A very specific part of him.

He was on his knees and lapping at Charon’s limp dick, breathing out soft moans and whimpers of his own. The contrast was striking. Not even a full minute ago, Edward had been in control, had the upper hand and did as he liked, and now, he was on his knees like a slave, ready to please his master. Charon looked more than pleased about it, running his hand over the guard’s head and grabbing the back firmly, pulling him further down on his cock, and grinned when Edward choked.

Then Hancock was above her, smiling warmly.

“Hey, Sunshine,” he whispered, and his voice was its usual raspy, gravelly self again. Nora returned the smile and wrapped her legs around his waist to pull him closer and into a passionate kiss.

“You are so amazing,” she murmured and arched her back against his warm, sinewy chest when his cock rubbed against her pussy.

He chuckled, “Should have seen yourself, that was truly the definition of amazing” and moved off, pulling her with him on his lap as he sat in the couch again. She shuddered and let out a pleased sigh, nuzzling her face in his neck and suddenly feeling exhausted, every joint in her body feeling heavy.

Nonetheless, when Hancock lifted her to guide her to his throbbing dick, she moaned and rolled her hips to get him as deep as possible, resting comfortably on his lap. Hancock groaned and tilted his head back, nibbling what little was left of his lower lip, and stroked Nora’s sides and hips gently. His fingers were so soft, but strong, and the touch was oh so familiar, and she loved the way they danced over her warm flesh, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

She loved everything about him, from his stupid pirate appearance to his gravelly voice to his sinewy skin to his bottomless black eyes to the way he never let her get in too much danger to the way he always held her close at night. He was a wholly beautiful being, and how she had ever gotten so lucky as to be together with him, she would never understand.

“I love you,” she whispered and hated how her voice cracked the slightest bit, but Hancock didn’t seem to mind, simply smiled warmly and kissed her again, rolling his hips in languid circles.

“I know, Sunshine, I love you too.”

It was sappy and disgustingly sweet, but it was so very perfect, the way Hancock held her close and fucked her deep and hard, with low grunts and snarls rumbling deep within his chest, and it didn’t take long before Nora was riled up and ready to go again.

“That’s it, baby,” she moaned and closed her eyes, riding Hancock firmly and rolling her hips tantalizingly.

The way his lips parted to free rough moans and sighs was intoxicating and Nora was sure she could survive on this alone, food and water be damned. She couldn’t help but watch him as his face contorted in the most beautiful of ways, how his face scrunched up when she made a particularly good move. He was absolutely gorgeous, and she made sure to say it every day, because damn it, he deserved to know!

“You’re so gorgeous,” she praised, and Hancock whimpered softly and bucked up sharply and without control, causing Nora to gasp and clench around him.

After a few more minutes like that, Hancock withdrew his knife and held it to Nora’s throat, earning him another soft gasp and a beautiful “O-Oh”. She blushed heavily and tilted her head back to expose more of her throat, and Hancock wasn’t late in letting the blade dance across it. She trembled and mewled desperately when he broke the skin, his extreme skills making sure it wouldn’t damage her. Much.

She let out a long, shaky sigh of pleasure when he did it again, this time a deeper cut that allowed the blood to trail down her throat and chest. Somewhere behind them, a muffled orchestra of grunts and moans could be heard, and Charon’s harsh voice could be heard praising Edward over and over again which only served to increase the amount of whimpers.

Hancock swiped a few fingers through the blood and rubbed it over Nora’s throat, relishing the hoarse whine it elicited.

“More,” she whispered and clenched around Hancock while rolling her hips a tad faster, spurring him on, and he obeyed, pressing the knife harder against the flesh before dragging slowly down, Nora’s beautiful sounds nearly causing him to tumble over the edge.

Blood now flowed freely and she was trembling from excitement, loving the tickling sensation, but even more so loving it when Hancock leaned to suck on the cuts, lapping up the blood and swiping his tongue over the skin to smother the blood everywhere. It made her curse and buck her hips, her clit once more throbbing and begging for attention as Hancock fucked her roughly and oh so good.

Hancock pushed her on her back and continued his relentless pace while one hand kept the knife steady just under her chin and the other moved down to brush her clit ever so lightly. She whimpered and arched against him to try and get more, but he chuckled darkly and did it again, touching so lightly it made tears of frustration well up in her eyes.

“You want to cum, baby?”

“P-please,” she whimpered, and her voice was feeble and a mere shadow of its usual self.

Hancock shuddered and licked his lips, fingers stroking her clit agonizingly slowly and lightly, and oh if the way she writhed and squirmed wasn’t the most perfect sight.

“Who owns you, Sunshine, who do you belong to?” The words were harsh of nature but his voice held all the love and care in the world, promising that he would never make her a slave but always hold her as his equal.

“You do,” she answered faintly and arched her back against Hancock, fingers curling tightly in his coat, “I’m only y-yours.”

“That’s my girl.”

He rubbed her clit gently, then firmly, in small circles and it was all that Nora needed to cum with a loud moan followed by a hoarse whimper. Everything around her vanished, and there was only her and Hancock, pressed together like their lives depended on it, and her mind went blissfully numb and empty, a chaos of white noise as the coil in her lower stomach came undone and relief washed over her in crashing waves, causing her to slump back against the couch.

She only vaguely registered Hancock releasing inside her and with her name on his ruined lips as he held her close. Somewhere along the way, the knife had cluttered to the floor and Hancock’s face was buried in Nora’s neck.

Slowly catching their breath and coming down from their high, they separated. Nora pushed the sweaty hair away from her forehead and closed her eyes, letting out a deep, long sigh.

“I have said it before, and I’ll say it again; you’re too fucking amazing,” she slurred out, exhaustion once again taking a firm hold of her, a wide smile on her lips.

Hancock laughed, a hearty sound from his throat, and got up, stretching and groaning when the bones popped.

On the floor behind the couch, Charon and Edward had gotten to know each other very well and was currently catching their breaths as well, Charon on top and Edward with a stupidly happy smile on his face.

He looked up at Hancock when he felt the eyes on him.

“How much for the contract?”

“Regular visits from both of you,” Nora said before Hancock had a chance to open his mouth.

“Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Nora could be rather petty. Revenge was a dish best served cold and damn if she didn’t take the chance when she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no reason why this has been two years underway??? ANYWAY here it is, and in my country, it's the 14th of February, so happy Valentine's Day :DD Hopefully this update will please you!

Sometimes, Nora could be rather petty. Revenge was a dish best served cold and damn if she didn’t take the chance when she could.

“Hancock is a pretty loud sub,” she stated as casually as if she was just talking about the weather and completely ignored the spluttering sound of Hancock choking on his beer. Well, ignored it save for the grin spreading on her face.

Edward and Charon kept quiet, exchanging looks. The Cabot House was empty except for them, and after Hancock had gotten his breathing under control, you could hear a pin drop to the floor.

“I mean, he will moan and beg for more,” she continued and turned around to face her boys, lounging in the nearest armchair and looking from ghoul to ghoul, “unless you stuff his mouth, of course. Then it’s just a beautiful chorus of grunts and growls.”

Hancock, who seemed to have momentarily forgotten how to talk, found the use of his voice when he was done coughing and pounding his chest.

“Yeah, well, with the filthy things you say and do, it’s pretty hard not to,” he retaliated and subsequently made the other ghouls laugh. Hearing Charon laugh was like unlocking a master lock; rare and tough but immensely satisfying, and it always made Nora feel better.

“Please, I barely have to do anything and you’re a mess.”

“That so? I don’t believe you. You should probably show me what you’re talking about.”

That was exactly the response Nora had hoped for.

“You know what? I think I’ll let our two gentlemen experience it for themselves,” Nora said and leaned further back in the chair, resting an elbow on the armrest and propping a hand under her chin.

The expression on Hancock’s face was priceless, and what Nora wouldn’t have given to immortalize it in a picture.

“You what now?”

“You heard me, baby. A fair warning; I wouldn’t recommend letting Charon fuck your ass. You would cry.” Remembering the intense, slightly dull pain from having Charon stretch her cunt, shivers went down Nora’s spine, and while she would have loved to watch Hancock struggle and squirm to take Charon, it would probably be too much.

Charon was massive – in every aspect of the word – and Hancock was tiny. _Not_ in every aspect of the word.

Nora looked over at said ghoul and was pleased to see him blushing. Not much, just a faint tinge of red spreading across his cheeks, but it was there, and she loved it.

“You think his mouth would take him any better?” Edward commented and relished the memory of Charon filling his throat almost painfully so.

“Hancock boasts a lot, has a big mouth. Surely there’s no better way of making him shut up,” Nora stated and looked back at Hancock who bit his lower lip and fiddled with his fingers. It was already working. He was the most adorable sub Nora had ever seen – not that she had a lot to compare with – and she loved seeing him flustered.

“Get to work, boys.”

Neither of said ghouls were late to comply. Charon came up in front of Hancock while Edward walked behind him, and Nora loved how Hancock was suddenly at a loss for words. He was practically paralyzed, but it was important to note that he didn’t look uncomfortable.

“What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” she teased, grinning widely when the mayor shot her a glare. But before he had a chance to retaliate, Charon had claimed his mouth with his own with almost animalistic force. Hancock gave a low groan and for a moment seemed to tense, unsure how to respond, but it only took a second or two before he eagerly returned the kiss. He had to raise slightly up on his toes to do so, but that didn’t seem to bother him.

Edward, who up until now had been content with stroking Hancock’s sides, slowly started trailing his hands lower. His hands were big and rough, and he loved how the smaller ghoul shivered beneath them.

Hancock moaned softly against Charon’s lips, the harshness and ferocity of the kiss making his knees pathetically weak. He loved making out with Nora, he really did, but he could tell that this would be quite… different.

There was something animalistic about Charon, about the intensity with which he forced his way into Hancock’s mouth and pulled him firm against his chest, all of him. And god, he was practically dying to get this freak show on the road.

Edward slid his hands to the front of Hancock’s pants and undid them, keeping the flag in one hand as he worked on getting the coat and shirt off him, and once that mission was completed, he grabbed the sinewy wrists and leaned forward to growl in his ear.

“Can’t have you trying any funny business, now can we?”

Nora felt blessed to have heard that, and she couldn’t help a shaky exhale. Hancock outright shuddered and didn’t even protest as Edward snaked the flag around his wrists and tied them tightly together. The smaller ghoul tryingly wiggled his hands, tugging on the restraints, and made a content sound deep in his throat.

Now fully naked between two fully clothed ghouls, Hancock was trembling slightly, and his flayed skin had taken on a slightly pink hue. Charon changed his focus and started kissing Hancock’s neck, and judging from the sounds this elicited from the smaller ghoul, it wasn’t exactly gentle.

As Charon was busy working bruises into the sinewy neck, Edward smacked Hancock’s ass hard – this caused a simply _delightful_ sound – and made him spread his legs to probe at his hole. The smaller ghoul inhaled shakily and managed to bite back another sound when Edward smacked his ass again with his free hand. The other gently, but surely pressed a finger inside his ass, and Hancock bit his lower lip, eyes closing slightly.

“O-Oh,” he breathed out and winced when Charon bit down particularly hard, tugging at the flesh like a vicious dog. There again, the animalistic force and ferocity.

Nora’s eyes were dark with lust as she got up to circle the three gentlemen – notice how she didn’t see them as ‘gentle men’ – watching how Edward probed at and fingered Hancock’s ass, in and out slowly but surely, making him gasp and moan throatily.

“That’s it,” she practically purred and trailed her fingers along Hancock’s ruined skin, loving how he shivered beneath her fingertips, “you’re doing so well for me, boy.”

“Thank you, Mistress,” he rasped out and winced when Edward added another finger after having sucked and licked them thoroughly to ease some of the pain.

“See, you’re already so into it you’re calling me ‘Mistress’,” she drawled. Hancock inhaled sharply and looked away, his ruined skin taking on a deeper shade of pink.

“Don’t think you can hide from me, boy, I know what makes you tick.” Hancock nodded and swallowed heavily, moaning throatily as Edward’s big fingers hit against a particularly good spot that made him see stars. Charon let go of his throat, and Nora saw big patches of blood and torn-up skin – a sight that both disturbed and aroused her.

Lips smeared with blood, the bouncer crashed his and Hancock’s mouths together, and there was loud and distinctive growling between them, coming from both ghouls. Charon’s voice was harsher and deeper than Hancock’s gravelly, raspy one, but in the moment, it could be hard to differentiate between the two, the beastly undertones making Nora slightly worried.

But she trusted Charon and Edward with Hancock, and after their last meet, she couldn’t see any reason why she shouldn’t. Their rough treatment of her was nothing she hadn’t asked for, and even though the cigarette and knife had hurt, it had only heightened her arousal.

Thinking back got her to shiver, and she continued circling the ghouls, running her fingers along Charon’s rippling muscles and wispy hair, and along Hancock’s bony shoulders and sinewy wrists, and along Edward’s strong arms and taut ass.

“What are you waiting for, boys? He may look like it, but he’s not made of glass,” she said and smacked Edward’s ass, loving how firm it was. Immediately, the bodyguard started moving his fingers harder and faster within Hancock, pulling sultry moans and rumbling growls from his ruined lips.

He kept fingering Hancock, providing plenty of saliva as a substitution for lube, and judging from the absolutely _ruined_ sounds Hancock let past his lips, it was _just_ right. Meanwhile, Charon broke the kiss to ravish his neck again and pulled delightful moans and grunts from the smaller ghoul who wiggled between the two much bigger ones.

It was a beautiful sight, and Nora waltzed back to her armchair where she sat down and spread her legs obscenely wide. As she wasn’t any underwear beneath her short, black skirt, it was a sight for sore eyes, and if any of the ghouls had bothered to look up, they would have been treated to a sight of her glorious cunt, naked save for a small landing strip just above her outer lips.

But alas, Charon and Edward were busy with the mayor, and the mayor seemed to enjoy it, if his moans and trembling body were anything to go by. Occasionally, he tugged on his restraints, and it drove Nora _crazy_ how erotic and filthy it was. It shouldn’t turn her on as much as it did, but, well, here they were.

She watched – and god, _listened to_ – Edward and Charon use Hancock as they pleased. Charon had pulled the mayor in for another brutal, animalistic kiss while Edward kept fingerfucking him, and every sound that left the thin, ruined lips of Hancock made jolts of arousal run down Nora’s spine.

“Oh, you boys,” she whispered and moved a hand between her legs to touch herself. Hearing her voice, Hancock looked over at her, and seeing her playing with herself made him groan loudly and press himself firmer against the bouncer while the bodyguard went from using two fingers to using three.

This difference made Hancock utter a guttural sound that sounded like a choked-off moan, and Nora shivered with delight and arousal.

“You’re doing a great job, boys,” she complimented, her voice faltering slightly as she stroked her clitoris in small, sharp circles. The last word came out as a soft puff of air, and this more than anything else appeared to attract the attention of the other ghouls.

Hancock broke the kiss to rasp out an almost feeble “Mistress,” at which Nora laughed – a tad breathlessly – and beckoned him closer with a finger. He wasn’t late in complying, completely agog and nearly tripping over himself to obey her every whim.

The ghouls let him go, chuckling lowly and exchanging looks.

Hancock slumped on his knees in front of Nora and looked up at her like she was the most divine creature he had ever laid his black, glistening eyes upon, his mouth slightly agape and chest rising and sinking rapidly and eyes slightly hooded.

“Mistress,” he croaked and tugged at his restraints – no doubt he wanted to touch her, but seeing as his hands were tied together, it was a bit impossible.

“What is it, boy?” she drawled and looked down at him, an evil grin playing on her lips. He didn’t answer, simply crawled forward until his face pressed against her left thigh. The feeling of his warm and ruined skin against hers made her shiver and arch her back slightly. The smallest sigh escaped her, and her eyelids fluttered for a second.

Gods, he felt so nice! He wasn’t even doing anything, and she already didn’t want him to go anywhere. But she knew that the show must go on, and she had to play her role.

So instead of allowing herself to wallow in self-pleasure, she put a boot to Hancock’s shoulder and pushed him away just enough that his face wasn’t touching her anymore. She looked down at him, the mischievous glint reappearing in her eyes as she spoke.

“I said, what is it, boy? Use your words.”

It wasn’t like he _blushed_ , not directly, but his flayed skin had gotten a pink tone, especially around his hollow and sunken cheeks, and by the Gods, how it suited him.

“Please, Mistress, let me--- let me pleasure you,” he croaked, and his eyes were practically _begging_. Nora feigned a thoughtful expression, like she really considered it, but she already knew what she wanted to get out of this; a completely debauched Hancock who were so pleasure-riddled that he barely knew his own name.

“I think not,” she therefore spoke, and the disappointment on his face was palpable.

“But,” and by this, Hancock once more looked eager and hopeful, “you know how I love seeing you get used by our two lovely ghouls here. Charon, Edward.” She snapped her fingers, and immediately, the two muscular ghouls walked towards her and Hancock. Not with the same eagerness that Hancock had displayed, but with respectable, measured steps.

“If you, Edward, please, keep fingering him, or fucking him, whatever pleases you the most, then Charon here could have my boy suck him off. How does that sound for everyone?”

Charon grinned – a truly terrifying sight for someone so massive and powerful – while Edward chuckled and nodded.

“And what do you think, boy?” Nora asked Hancock, whose cheeks took on an even deeper shade of pink. He fiddled with the flag tying his wrists together – not that he was able to untie it, and he knew this – and choked out a feeble “S-Sounds wonderful, Mistress.”

Nora’s lips turned upwards in a cheeky grin, and she left the armchair, instead gesturing for Charon to take place. The bouncer did as instructed and in turn gestured for Hancock to get closer. The mayor didn’t dawdle but scurried forward and placed his head in the bouncer’s lap.

“So obedient,” he growled, and the roughness of his voice sent shivers down Nora’s spine while it made Hancock suck in a sharp breath, letting it out in a shaky sigh.

Edward positioned himself behind the smaller ghoul, bending his knees and undoing his pants to take out his cock. Seeing it reminded Nora of when he had been abusing her throat, and she took a hand to the area, fingertips rubbing over the small cuts from Hancock’s knife. What a night it had been; one she wouldn’t ever forget.

“Is he properly prepared? Don’t want this to be an unpleasant experience.” Edward nodded.

“Yes, Mistress, he’s properly prepared,” the ghoul said and looked up at her, licking his thin lips when his eyes fell on her mouth.

Nora leaned in to kiss him. It was rough and passionate, with her teeth nipping at his lips and their tongues pressing against each other. They both let out soft growls and pleased moans, their breaths mingling.

It didn’t last for long; Nora didn’t want to take away from Hancock’s involvement, and when she pulled back, they both licked their lips, and their eyes were locked for a few seconds before Nora moved on.

Charon, sitting in the armchair like it was a throne, had also gotten out his cock and was now stroking it slowly while Hancock let out pathetic whimpers and whines. The sounds were cut short when Edward chose to push hard inside him with all three fingers, and instead the sounds morphed into one single, long moan, and he leaned his forehead against Charon’s thigh.

Charon, however, was about ready to have Hancock pleasure him and grabbed him by the back of his head, pulled him against his cock, and rubbed the flayed skin in an almost tender way. At least it appeared that way.

Hancock didn’t waste time and quickly started kissing and mouthing the cock in front of him, lavishing it with attention and sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. Charon, clearly appreciating the attention, took the tricorn hat and put it on his own head, and it was a bizarre display of power that Nora wasn’t quite sure she understood. All she knew was that the action made a chill run down her spine.

The action’s effect wasn’t lost on Hancock, either; he let out a raw moan and looked up at the bouncer. Their eyes met, and Charon grinned widely, displaying his surprisingly neat teeth. He ran a hand over Hancock’s head, strong fingers digging into the back of it, finding the grooves and gashes and tugging roughly.

Hancock let out a low snarl, but it was laced with a heavily aroused breathlessness, so Nora didn’t worry. She figured it was a play of power, of dominance, and the way she saw it, Hancock was losing.

“Behave, boy,” Charon growled, took hold of his cock, and pulled Hancock down on it with little regard for the other ghoul’s comfort.

In the other end, Edward had been fingering Hancock thoroughly, scissoring him gently yet firmly, and was now pulling out his own cock.

“Think you can handle me?” he asked, but it was clear that he wasn’t interested in the answer; not that Hancock could give a proper one at the moment. His mouth was rather preoccupied.

“Don’t hurt him too much,” Nora said and ran a hand over Edward’s wonderfully taut ass, squeezing firmly and making the ghoul bodyguard let out a pleased sound between a moan and a grunt.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Mistress.”

Another shiver ran down her spine – she felt so immensely powerful by having these ghouls refer to her as ‘Mistress’. There was something exhilarating, something deliciously taboo about it. The way she had been raised, it had always been the man who held all the power. It was never the woman who took control and commandeered others. To think, having three hot, handsome men answer to her, and those men being _ghouls_ … oh, how the tables had turned.

There was no doubt in her mind that she would much rather live in this new world than in the one before the War, even if the current world had massive amounts of radiation, rad-storms, feral ghouls, terrifying Super Mutants with their blasted Hounds, not to mention the goddamn _Suiciders_ , and dangerous Raiders, to name a few.

It was just so much more exciting, in a lot of ways. For instance, the situation before her.

‘The situation’ being that Edward had finally – _finally_ – put his cock in Hancock and was now moving slowly, one hand on the smaller ghoul’s shoulder and the other on his hip. It was clear that he didn’t mean for it to hurt – not too much, at least – and Hancock groaned loudly, a full-body tremor going through him from the effort of remaining standing in the slightly awkward position.

Charon sat still in the chair, using only his hands to control the speed and power with which he fucked Hancock’s mouth, and Edward gradually picked up the pace as Hancock adjusted to the cock in his ass.

Nora had found another chair to sit in and watched the scenery with great delight, arousal coursing through her veins and demanding that she snake a hand to her cunt to touch herself.

Nora’s breath quickened, and her heart beat faster than a Deathclaw could run as she watched the ghouls use her boyfriend, and there came a moment when Charon and Edward had synced up their movements so one of them always had their cock inside Hancock. Whenever Edward pulled back, Charon pulled down to fill Hancock’s mouth, and whenever Charon eased Hancock off his cock, Edward plunged hard and deep inside.

This delicate rhythm made all three ghouls moan, groan, and sigh, and, when it came to Hancock, whine in unison. He let out glorious whines that made Nora’s legs weak, and it was good that she was sitting down.

“Can’t even keep quiet with a cock in your mouth? What a filthy boy,” Charon growled, and the ‘praise’ made Hancock shudder and let out another pathetic whine. Nora, in turn, leaned her head back and closed her eyes, stroking her clit in small circles and sucking in air sharply as a jolt of arousal went through her.

“Then maybe you’re not fucking him hard enough,” she counteracted and lifted her head to look at Charon who sent her a funny glare – something like murder mixed with amusement.

It was clear, however, that he took her advice to heart; he started thrusting harder and faster, fucking his mouth and throat with a ferocity Nora remembered very vividly. But it seemed he used more brute strength this time, if she wasn’t mistaken.

Maybe it was because they were both ghouls? Maybe he didn’t fear breaking Hancock the same way he feared breaking Nora for this very reason? But that had to mean that he saw himself – or all ghouls – as broken, and that crushed Nora’s heart.

She got up from her chair and walked over to the three ghouls, ignoring Hancock’s whine and instead moving in to kiss Charon. At first, he didn’t respond, his lips stiff and unmoving, but after a second or two, he kissed her back with a force that took her breath away.

He let out a gruff growl that sent chills down Nora’s spine, and she grabbed the front of his shirt to keep steady as their lips moved in a dance so surprisingly easy.

“Damn, you Smoothskin kisses are like fireworks,” he mumbled into the kiss, and Nora had to pull away to giggle, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

“Not so bad yourself,” she said and winked, making the bouncer grin widely and flash his teeth. From under them, Hancock gagged and gurgled on Charon’s cock, and the _whines_ he made! They were absolutely _sinful,_ and Nora couldn’t get enough of them.

She reached down a hand to stroke his neck, and already now, there were bruises blooming there, barely visible for the ruined skin with the many grooves. But Nora knew her boyfriend like the back of her own hand, of course she could see the bruises and bitemarks.

“You’re doing such a good job, baby,” she cooed to him, and he outright _blushed_. It was a wonderful sight, and what Nora wouldn’t have given to immortalize this whole scenario in a picture.

After praising Hancock for a few minutes, Nora walked to Edward and let her hand run over the rippling muscles of his arm, humming pleased and loving how tense they were – he was holding Hancock in an iron-grip as he fucked him, one hand on his shoulder and the other on his hip to hold him steady.

She went in to kiss him as well, and while his lips weren’t as prominent or made for kissing as Charon’s were, it was still a deeply passionate kiss that made her knees weak and her heart race as if chased by a horde of Deathclaws.

He was warm and not gentle or perfect, but it didn’t matter to Nora – she didn’t want perfect. She wanted raw, unadulterated passion, and that was something she had only found in this new world. Hancock had showed her what passion was really all about, and now that she had seen it, she knew she couldn’t live without it.

She hoped Hancock was as serious about her as she was about him. Without him, the world would be so… bland and dull.

But those were worries for another time.

She focused on the kiss – warm and rough and tasting of bad cigarettes that had memories flooding her mind – and she moaned softly against his lips, making him breathe out a chuckle before he pulled back.

“Sorry, Mistress, can’t focus on two things at the same time,” he apologized with a wide grin and resumed the rough pace, making Hancock stutter and choke on a moan.

Nora went back up to Charon so she could look her boyfriend in the eyes.

“Think you can come just from having Edward fucking your tight little ass?” she cooed and was delighted to see another blush creep over his cheeks, his lips stretched wide around Charon’s cock.

“Well, I’m gonna come soon,” Edward informed with a grunt, and Nora nodded.

“Allow me to help a little, then.”

With that, she crouched down and crawled beneath Hancock to stroke his hard, throbbing cock. This caused him to thrust his hips wildly into her hand, and then a loud slap resonated in the room.

“Stand still,” Edward commanded in a low growl, and shivers wrecked Nora’s body. _God_ , Edward could sound hot!

But after that, Hancock stood, mostly, still, and Nora could stroke his cock in long, slow strokes that no doubt tortured him immensely.

However, it didn’t take long before Charon spoke, and although she hadn’t heard him sound worried, worry was a universal tone that immediately got Nora’s attention.

“Uhh, Smoothskin? He’s crying, what do we…?”

“You leave his mouth alone so he can speak, and we’ll figure this out,” she commanded, crawled out from beneath Hancock, and went up to his face. Charon quickly pulled out of his mouth, and now that his face wasn’t stretched so much, it was easy to see that indeed, he was crying. Not a lot, but silent tears streamed down his face.

“Hey,” she whispered and stroked his head with all the affection she could muster, which was quite a lot.

“Hey,” he rasped back, the hint of a smile playing on his lips.

“What’s going on, Sunshine?” He didn’t answer immediately, took some time to clear his throat and wipe his eyes before speaking again.

“N-Nothing. It just became… really overwhelming. In a good way, don’t worry,” he quickly added when he saw Nora was about to open her mouth, “I’m really into this, I am, I just… sub space, y’know?”

She nodded and kept stroking his head, fingertips sliding over the grooves and holes like they had done countless times before.

“Do you want to continue?”

“Yes.” She had barely finished the sentence before Hancock answered, and that settled it. Nora leaned in for a kiss that was meant to be quick but instead turned sweet and deep. Behind her, she could hear Charon’s labored breathing as he – presumably – stroked himself.

“Love ya,” she murmured, and Hancock’s lips twitched into a smile.

“Love you too, Sunshine.”

Then they went back to the play, Hancock once more taking Charon’s cock in his mouth and Edward continuing to fuck his ass.

The bodyguard had been right when he said he was close; it didn’t take another five minutes before he seemed to lose control of his movements and slammed into Hancock with thrusts so rough and fast it was a wonder he – or both, really – remained standing.

Meanwhile, Charon appeared to have more stamina. His breathing was hot, heavy, and labored, sure, but he hadn’t given the signal that he was about to finish.

Then Edward came with a low growl, and he pushed hard against Hancock’s ass, hands tight on his hips and body bending over so his mouth could reach the other side of Hancock’s neck, and ground against him, no doubt riding out an incredible high and letting out pleased snarls and raw moans.

Nora smirked and went beneath Hancock to stroke his cock, and he almost came just from having it touched. He lasted for probably five-ten seconds before he choked out a desperate, pathetic sound around Charon’s cock as he came, and his clenching insides seemed to drive Edward crazy, if the strangled groan was anything to go by.

She kept stroking him until he started squirming, then left him alone and went up to Charon to steal another rough kiss as the bouncer groaned and swore breathlessly. His wispy hair stuck to his head, and his skin glistened with sweat, his hands tight on Hancock’s face as he moved him up and down.

“Close,” he finally growled against her lips, and Nora poured as much intensity into the kiss as she could, going as far as to press her breasts firmly against his upper arm and chest. This seemed to do him in, and he broke the kiss to lean his head back, an almost thunderous roar leaving his lips. He closed his eyes, and it was clear from the gurgling sounds from Hancock that Charon had reached his limit and was now pumping the mayor’s mouth and throat full of cum.

Something not a lot of people could boast of.

They all took a few moments to collect themselves, Nora simply stroking Hancock’s cheek while softly cooing to him.

When they had all calmed down, Edward gingerly pulled out of Hancock, making him wince slightly, and disappeared into what Nora assumed to be the bathroom, for he returned with a handful of towels. He used one to wipe the sweat off his own head, handed another to Hancock, and handed the last to Charon who let out a low grunt as reply.

Hancock took the towel, trembling all over, and wiped himself down before folding it neatly, placing it beside Nora, and sitting on it with a slight wince. Nora snickered and stroked his hand.

“How was it, my love?”

“Transcends words,” he drawled, unable to stop grinning.

Nora chuckled and kissed his cheek softly.

Then she couldn’t ask for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> Charon. Charon started all of this. I had pushed it to the back of my mind. Those were simpler times *looks wistfully into the distance*  
> Anyway, kudos and comment, if you liked this, are greatly appreciated and nurse my rotten heart ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
